


I've walked too long in this lonely lane

by lover_of_blue_roses



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1971, Aromantic, Asexuality, Dork Server Challenge, Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, gay ace solidarity, soft and fluffly, young queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, unless you're a blank. If you are a blank you can only hopefully have good accepting loving friends.





	I've walked too long in this lonely lane

**Author's Note:**

> For Dork Server Challenge 'You should have told me earlier.'

Before any of that business with Queen Freddie and Roger had already been friends. They had met because of their mutual participation in and appreciation of the London rock scene. They had hit it off swimmingly, two mischievous peas in a pod. They ran a clothing-stand at Kensington, the singer of Ibex (to be renamed Wreckage) and the drummer of Smile. Aside from work they also saw each other socially, a lot. 

Freddie and Roger always tried their hardest to throw the best parties ever. They didn't have any money which often meant they had to be creative. Roger was (and still is) extremely attractive, which meant he had no problem picking up women and with his libido it was often. Thus it was no surprise that quickly into their friendship Freddie had seen Roger naked. In bits and pieces, shirtless there and jumping into his here until eventually he had seen it all. What was a little skin shown between mates anyways (and Roger had nothing to be ashamed of, Freddie could confirm), except...

Around the time people finished up with puberty, in their mid-to-late teens, words traditionally appeared on their body. This would be the first words spoken by one's soulmate, the person they were destined to spend the rest of their life with. Rarely people had two soulmates. And sometimes... sometimes people never had any words, not ever. There was that hope that they would show up later in life, that the reason they didn't have them yet was because their soulmate wasn't born yet. But they might not ever be born. At least zero-point-five percent of the population died without getting any words, which was technically very high. Everyone had met at least two hundred people which meant they have meant at least one person without any words. 

But no one spoke of it. Freddie didn't dare bring it up to Roger. Some people saved themselves for their soulmate, wanting to meet them untouched. Freddie had thought it'd be better to be seen as experienced and talented whenever he should meet his soulmate; two virgins in a bed was too many. And when he had spoken about it to Roger, Roger had it clear he wasn't saving himself. Looking back at what he'd said now Freddie understood the double-meaning and didn't need to ask for clarification.

Homosexuality was more known by the general public than being 'blank.' Better known but not necessarily better treated, Freddie could attest to that. That being said, Freddie most days prefered the outright hatred people direct to towards him than the quiet pity they had for blanks. Freddie had slurs thrown at him and threats of violence that often didn't remain just threats. It was difficult, of course, but he truly believe that the same way Negroes were fighting for their rights in America against bigotry, one day the homosexuals would have their days in the sun. 

Freddie had been told he was broken and wrong but it wasn't the same way that it was meant for blanks. Homosexuals were 'living in sin' or whatever but people who experienced same-gender attraction had same-gender soulmates. Blank were seen different and not necessarily for the better. It's unspeakably difficult for Freddie somedays to be gay but at least he can always have comfort in the gay community. Gays were unnatural by current society's standards but he could look at Greek culture and believe that like the oppressions of the Negroes, that this too would pass. There was no such equivalent for blanks. Not to be mentioned in polite society, not even to be insulted. Instead they were often forced to marry other blanks and forced to lie about it or else be regarded as broken and unnatural their whole life. The other reason to remain closeted wasn't just the mental abuse and anguish was... They were the number one rape victims because if 'no one wanted them anyways'... 

Freddie sometimes wondered if Roger was trying to overcompensate. But it was certaintly none of his business, Freddie certaintly won't want to be thought of in such a way.He sure such remarks could also be made about him and Mary. What mattered at the end of the day was that Roger was the best friend Freddie could have ever asked for. And there was no doubt in Freddie's mind that their love, plantonic though it may be, was in no way lesser than the love of a nonblank. This idea that blanks were incapable of love was just as much bullshit as the idea that all homosexual love was 'dirty.' 

Roger went from partner in crime and work colleague to partner in crime and 'work' colleague. It had taken a lot of trial and error but now that they had found John Deacon, there was nothing stopping them. Brian and Roger had already been burnt by their last attempt at an album and so this time they knew what and how they were going to do it right. No more showing up half ready and half cocked. They were going to make a premium demo so they could get a decent contract with a real label company. 

By December (they had been a band since March) between their jobs and their schooling, they had managed some of the demo. They were actually at little bit more concerned with the rebranding after Freddie changed the name to Queen, so they did quite a few pub performs to get their new name and new lineup out and recognized. They had of course spent their holidays with their families but one bozing day they decided to spend it with the together as a band. 

They exchanged presents. Freddie's favorite part of Christmas wasn't so much whatever the actual present was but rather the tearing and the ripping of wrapping paper. To his great horror Deaky was one of those people that removed the taped and carefully preserved the paper for reuse. When Freddie complained about this the terrible sneak that was Deaky went even slower, drawing it out as long as possible to torture Freddie. Freddie whined pitably as Roger and Brian laughed at the spectacle. 

As they were all poor students the presents weren't anything fancy and the time between friends was what really mattered. The most notable gift of the evening was engineer-in-training Deaky made Freddie a large faced clock so that hopefully, possibly their singer might actually arrive on time. Freddie loved the thoughtful handmade gift even though he knew him being punctual was never going to happen. 

They sipped eggnog throughout the evening and got rowdier and rowdier. Roger tended to be a silly drunk and slipped on the coat that Brian had gotten Freddie. It was long and perfect was swishing about dramatically. He was pretending at being the Count of Monte Cristo when it happened.

Freddie shrieked like he'd seen a rat and they all startled. Over their inquires as to what was happening, Freddie made grabby motions with his hands until he had his friend's side exposed. Trailing from about stomach level to below his trousers was a feminine script. Freddie grabbed Roger's belt. "Hold on, hold on. I'll show you, I promise." And Roger did just as promised lowering his trousers to expose the whole sentence. 'I'll have a painkiller if you're offering.'

Freddie eyes were shining with glee. "Oh my god." The other two boys were confused as to what the big deal was. "Since when?"

"Since the 18th."

"This year?" Brian was focusing on all the wrong things. "That's what, twenty-two years?" 

Deaky made a point of thumping his glass of eggnog in front of Brian, giving him a hard look and then standing up to hug his new friend. They were the two youngest members of the band and tended to enjoy the non complicated way they could hang out. "I'm so happy for you Roger. Congratulations!" After a moment Brian and Freddie joined in on the group hug. Roger, standing in the middle of his own flat with his trousers half way down his legs stood there to accept and share in his friends' joy. Deacon had "Excuse me, can I pass?" very tidily right-side up on his calf, which had gotten John uncomfortably long lectures about grammar and can vs may. Brian had "Can you reach the top shelf?" in a slanting hand on the back of his upper arm. Freddie, bless him, had "Fuck off." in a blocky font right next to his iliac vein (on his pelvis to the right of his dick). At least there wasn't an exclamation mark so that was probably a good sign? 

"I can't believe this." Freddie finally said. 

"I just," Roger shrugged, "It's not really gonna matter for like at least twenty years. I just- There's no rush. You were just so sweet to me even though you thought I was a blank."

Freddie shook his head in disbelief at the reasoning. "You never treat me any differently, despite," Freddie whispers but all three of his band mates hear. It's the elephant in the room. They never mention it but they certainly never say anything negative about him or who he's eying up for a night. If Freddie wanted he would bring it up. Freddie sighs dramatically breaking any tension. He wrapped his elbow around Roger's neck and gives him a nuggy. "You should have told me earlier though you brat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Was Sarina born in 1971? Oh what a coincidence...  
> PS In this case a 'painkiller' is the cocktail. 
> 
> (Lowkey Freddies SM is Jim. Deaky's is Veronica and Brian's is Anita)
> 
> So idk man, writing is hard. Did this accidentally end up like a rant about asexual / aromantic thing that ended up with a pro 'in your own time' message?


End file.
